L O S S
by Ada Rosenvinge
Summary: Ambos habían perdido tanto. Apenas si se tenían el uno al otro. Ella encendió una vela en medio de la oscuridad, ¿un símbolo de trémula esperanza?, y él entendió que lo mejor era perderse a su lado.


**Naruto** es propiedad de _**Masashi Kishimoto**_.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : Un poco de OoC/ drama a montón/ mención NaruSaku/ infidelidad/ final abierto.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

• **L O S S** •

* * *

Había un intruso en su guarida. Podía sentirlo claramente, un chakra único... En mala hora había llegado, estaba a punto de obtener resultados de sus últimas investigaciones biológicas. ¡Qué ganas de ensartarle un kunai en el cuello al osado!

—¿Qué le trae a importunar mis aposentos... Hokage-sama? —exclamó con el tedio ensuciando su voz. Estaba de espaldas, pero había logrado lanzar un par de kunais discretamente. Apenas si el mencionado escapó de ellos en un par de segundos de agilidad.

—Siempre tan cruel, Karin. Especialmente conmigo... —respondió en una brillante sonrisa mientras cabeceaba ligeramente—. ¿Sabes algo de Sasuke? Ha dejado de reportarse desde hace una semana.

—Sasuke sabe bien lo que hace. Si ha dejado de hacerlo... bueno, tendrá sus razones.

—Siempre excusándole. Ahora entiendo el porqué Sasuke hace lo que quiere y nunca se arrepiente de sus actos, por mucho que la haya liado—otra sonrisa más. No era una queja, sino una afirmación.

— Creo que se ha mordido la lengua usted mismo —añadió burlona.

—Creo que ya hemos pasado cierto límite de formalidades para que me sigas llamando de "usted". ¡Me haces sentir viejo! —se acercó hasta ella en un santiamén. Con atrevida confianza, pasó a estrechar la suave cintura y a besar con dulzura la oreja oculta entre rojizos mechones de cabello.

—Ajá... —suspiró Karin—. Demasiada confianza para mi gusto.

Le ayudó a deshacerse de su atuendo estorboso de Hokage. El insulso sombrero y la capa que escondía a un hombre sin igual. Le ayudó a que se sintiera cómodo, como en casa, probablemente estaría por el resto de la tarde. Con suerte, se quedaría hasta el día siguiente. Se mordió los labios, avergonzada, ¡a qué extremo lo deseaba! Traviesa, le robó un beso mientras él acomodaba sus pertenencias en un baúl.

—¿Por qué está tan oscuro, Karin?

—Necesito oscuridad para mi proyecto biológico. Se arruinará si ilumino del todo la habitación —su voz se endureció un poco. Si le molestaba, ¡podía salir a darse un baño de luz solar! Todavía había bastante sol en el exterior, apenas pasaba del mediodía. Odiaba cuando interferían en su trabajo.

—No, no, ¡me encanta! —Naruto pareció entender su molestia y respondió como si estuviera rindiéndose ante un enemigo más fuerte—. ¡Le da un toque romántico!

Escuchó su carcajada fresca retumbar en la inmensa habitación. Le gustaba tanto. Después de pasar horas sola, Suigetsu y Sasuke se habían ido por días a quién-sabe-dónde, era confortable su presencia. Sonrió suavemente y pellizcó sus mejillas bronceadas.

—Claro, claro. Sólo vienes a importunar y a insultar mi trabajo. Debería correrte a patadas de aquí.

—Necesitas un descanso, Karin —se acercó peligrosamente a ella.

—Sólo vienes a estorbarme. ¿Quién no me dice que eres un enemigo disfrazado que viene a destruir todo esto? ¡Vienes a boicotear mi obra! —trató de huir de su encanto.

—Karin, tienes ojeras bajo las ojeras. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Yo... —se detuvo, conmovida.

—Tú siempre tan guapa... Esas ojeras no le quedan a tu rostro. No me gustas cansada.

—Vuelve a tu trabajo, Hokage.

—Karin... ven.

Se giró a enfrentarlo. ¿Por qué creía que podía darle órdenes? Por muy señor gobernador de una aldea perdida, no tenía derecho a decirle nada a una ninja renegada. Ni aún cuando le adoraba con vehemencia... Y, en un segundo, se vio atrapada entre sus brazos. Suspiró gustosa y estrechó más su agarre.

¡Qué agradable sensación era ser envuelta por un chakra tan cálido!

—Odio la rutina de mi vida —susurró frustrado.

—Yo también.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza, ¿había escuchado bien? Bajó la mirada, su vista empezó a empañarse, con cierta pena constriñendo su interior. La chica estaba recostada sobre su pecho, escuchando su corazón.

Pensó en las innumerables veces que le había contado sus problemas a ella. Las veces que Boruto le ignoraba, no le hacía caso, aunque fuese su padre. La fría relación que llevaba con su esposa, una mujer de brillantes ojos pero de personalidad opaca. También las veces que prefería quedarse tiempo extra en su trabajo, que ya no le apasionaba, sólo para evitar el apático ambiente de su hogar.

Como en una letanía interminable, él empezaba y ella le respondía por inercia.

Quizá, en esta ocasión, estaba cansada. Quizá, por esta ocasión, no debía insistir en recordarle que era _**la otra**_. Que por mucho que la quisiera, jamás dejaría a su familia por ella.

—¿Naruto? —¡Qué bien sonaba su nombre con aquella voz!, voló ese dulce pensamiento por su mente.

Ella tan ruda, parecía acariciar su nombre entre sus tersos labios. Sin importar el sentimiento que le recorriese por el cuerpo, siempre se escuchaba _**perfecto**_. Alegría, preocupación, tristeza, ira, deseo, placer… Cada vez que el viento traía el eco de su voz, cada vez que esa mujer le llamaba, él respondía atento.

—¡Naruto! —volvió a invocar su nombre, tratando de rescatarlo de la absurda melancolía a la que solían embarcarse sus ideas.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Apenas si podía esbozar las formas de los muebles, de él y de ella. La oscuridad le brindaba una extraña sensación de seguridad. En otros tiempos, le habría generado ansiedad.

Sin embargo, ella encendió una vela. Como una diosa bondadosa, hizo la luz.

El tacto frío de sus manos le despertó de su ensimismamiento. Karin, una figura imponente que se levantaba entre las nieblas de su pensamiento. Le observaba fríamente, científica al fin y al cabo, le analizaba como el resultado final de un experimento. Sin embargo, a diferencia de cualquier otro de sus estudios, su afilada mirada se suavizaba y esbozaba una tierna sonrisa. Excepto en ciertas ocasiones, como en esta, cuando sabía que él había estado haciendo mal: que no cumplía con sus obligaciones laborales, que desgastaba su salud o que no pasaba tiempo con su familia.

Ahora, como otras tantas ocasiones en el pasado, debía resultarle _**patético**_.

—¿Qué tienes, Naruto? No… no eres el mismo de todos los días —susurró mientras estrechaba la nariz del rubio entre sus dedos.

—¡Auch! ¿Yo? Estoy bien, perfectamente, Karin —exclamó con ligereza, una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Con amargura, pensó lo sencillo que se resbalaban las mentiras de su boca. Cerró los ojos, con un extraño remordimiento supurando por cada miembro de su sólo a sus compañeros de trabajo, a su familia y amigos… Se le había vuelto costumbre mentir. Ahora, incluso a _**ella**_.

—Si fuera alguien más, si no te conociera tanto, si no pudiera sentir ni ver tu chakra… —añadió la joven en un murmuro resentido. Los delgados dedos bajaron de sus mejillas a sus hombros, estrujándolos con fuerza.

—Karin… —farfulló en un balbuceo idiota.

Se había quedado sin palabras, sin excusas, sin mentiras. Había olvidado las distintas razones del porqué debía ser del todo sincero con ella. Siempre había logrado leerle como un libro abierto. Desde el principio la pelirroja había sido clara: nada se le escapaba. Tenía un amargo pasado que le había hecho fuerte y escéptica. En especial con el amor: sus sentimientos no le nublarían la razón de nuevo. La última vez casi le había costado la vida.

Ahora veía en sus rojizos ojos la decepción, _le estaba fallado_.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, mujer —intentó con otra de sus sonrisas.

—No sonríes como siempre, imbécil —señaló frustrada.

Karin se sentó en su regazo. Con ternura, sus manos recorrieron y acariciaron su cintura desnuda. La pelirroja clavó las uñas en sus hombros; estaba cansada de lidiar con una máscara que él se negaba a soltar por el momento. El silencio inundó la habitación, dado que ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más. Repentinamente, ella se soltó de su agarre y se quedó de pie frente a sus tubos de ensayo. ¿Ya estaría listo por lo que había trabajado tanto? Las insignificantes reacciones, que se generaban con el calor del mechero Bunsen, bailaban en una extraña y festiva danza de luces. Ella apuntó rápidamente en un papel lo que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

¿Qué tanto estaba pasando frente a sus ojos que él no se daba cuenta? La joven relucía cuando hacía lo que más adoraba. Ya fueran sus _experimentos_ o cuando _hacía el amor_. Sintió un pinchazo en el corazón, _**qué gusto**_ le daba estar ahí frente a Karin.

Después de varios minutos frente a sus papeles y a la computadora, ella volvió a su lado.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó curioso, aún cuando era seguro que no entendería la magia detrás de su ciencia.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. Está reaccionando más pronto de lo que pensé. Es una sorpresa para Hokage-sama... —dijo mientras levantaba un dedo frente a su boca.

—¿Es un secreto para el estirado ese? —le siguió la corriente, divertido.

—Le hará más liviano el trabajo, sin duda. Si supieras, ¡tiene tantos problemas! Al menos, sé que con esto me sonreirá más seguido. Me mirará a los ojos y estrechará mi mano. No me volverá a huir, ni me mandará mensajes por águila o con Sasuke. A veces siento que me teme...

Pasó un brazo alrededor de los suaves hombros femeninos y la estrechó más cerca de su corazón. Los ojos rubíes de Karin estaban viendo al infinito, sus dedos jugueteando con el rubio vello de su torso.

Quizá trataba de enfocar su mente en algo _menos complicado_ que _**ellos dos**_ : Un dirigente admirado de una nación poderosa, bendecido con una hermosa familia. Una científica renegada y obligada a ser una nómada de por vida, acostumbrada al desplazamiento constante y a la inestabilidad. Un tanto más simple que una relación tras las sombras, de besos furtivos y caricias apresuradas. De sonrisas y miradas sutiles pero llenas de deseo. Ambos sabían el peso de su pecado.

—A ti no... Teme las miradas del resto. Teme que se den cuenta lo mucho que te adora. Y, con eso, que se atrevan a hacerte daño —sus miedos salieron de sus labios finalmente en un ligero murmullo.

—Yo no le temo a nada ni nadie...

—Como Hokage, así como tiene de amigos tiene de enemigos. Karin. no sabes... Él sólo quiere protegerte.

—Lo sé. Desde esa ocasión que me rescató de Sasuke, lo entendí... Pero yo también quiero protegerlo—un beso voló a su mejilla fría.

—¿Cuestión de lealtad?

—Cuestión del corazón.

Karin parecía haberse relajado lo suficiente entre sus brazos al punto de quedarse dormida. O eso parecía, sus párpados estaban sellados por sus negras y gruesas pestañas. Él no podía perder tan fácil la conciencia cuando estaba con ella. Sentía que era perder el tiempo cuando podía aprovecharlo para disfrutar y admirar la belleza que tenía a su lado. También, porque al principio de su relación, la chica era presa de amargas pesadillas de las que sólo Naruto podía liberarla. A pesar de su gélido y severo porte, aún era presa del dolor de su pasado.

Un pueblo consumido hasta las cenizas, abusos de todo tipo por el "bien" de la ciencia de un desalmado, un corazón atravesado literalmente por el ser amado. Karin había aguantado demasiado, se había dado a sí misma sin rechistar demasiadas veces… _**Ella**_ _siempre había_ _ **perdido**_.

Le costaba todas las fuerzas de su alma no ir a cobrar venganza a todos y a cada uno de los que le habían hecho daño. Se reprimía para no romperle la cara a Sasuke o a Orochimaru cuando estaban cerca de Karin. Se esforzaba por tratar de brindarle el mejor panorama de la vida. El lado más dulce de él mismo. Sin embargo, el desastre que era su vida no siempre podía contenerlo detrás suyo. No era estúpida. Tenía sentimientos y conciencia. No buscaba lastimar a nadie más, aún cuando eso le hiriese personalmente.

 _—No quiero que pierdas tu vida por estar conmigo, Naruto. Sé lo que arriesgas al estar a mi lado —añadió con la voz entrecortada._

Recordó una de tantas veces cuando le decía que se fuera. Al principio de todo, cuando conoció los pormenores de su existencia. Cuando se enteró que había otras personas más en el corazón del rubio. Ella, nunca egoísta, prefería sacrificar su felicidad. Fuerte, **qué fuerte** era al hablar mientras _el corazón se le rompía a pedazos_. Quizá siendo **los últimos** que le quedaban en el pecho.

 _—He pensado en tantas cosas. Creo que, después de todo, tengo una conciencia… Es decir, tú tienes todo: una posición respetable, una aldea que te sigue y una familia que te ama. Yo no tengo nada. No tienes ninguna razón para estar aquí —un sollozo ahogado se dejó oír._

Todavía venía a su memoria el desconcierto que sintió, la amargura que inundó su boca y la falta de aliento en su garganta. Sus palabras se estancaron pesadamente en el ambiente. Naruto la sintió como un repentino puñetazo. Volvió a quedarse sin saber qué decir o reaccionar. Trató de buscar la respuesta en la mirada de la pelirroja, pero ni siquiera podía sacarla de ahí. Ella contemplaba perdidamente su regazo. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, buscando la calma en la tormenta. Quizá estaría temblando ligeramente.

Él _**sí**_ que lo estaba haciendo.

La voz de su voluntad le golpeó con fuerza en la parte posterior de su mente: _no quería perderla_. ¡Debía reaccionar! Naruto Uzumaki no iba a volver a perder a su amada una vez más. El recuerdo de Sakura regresó dolorosamente. A ella la dejó ir, por su ¿bien? _Perdedor_ , resonó en su cabeza. Él no podría soportar perder a Karin también.

Una ligera luz le guio hasta sus pies. Qué insensible había sido, ¡ni siquiera podía llamarse amante! Limpió suavemente las lágrimas furtivas de su rostro congelado. Sujetó las manos temblorosas entre las suyas.

 _—¿No eres feliz conmigo? — finalmente soltó en un seco cuestionamiento._

La pelirroja le buscó desesperada. Le atrapó entre sus manos nerviosas y su cabeza se escondió en su hombro, casi tímida.

 _—Más que en toda mi vida... —respondió como si estuviera avergonzada._

 _—Ambos estamos perdidos en una vida llena de pasadizos infinitos y engañosos. Hemos tomado vías que, al principio parecían buena idea, al final nos han dejado a la deriva. Las fuerzas se nos terminan a ratos. La senda parece nunca acabar. Así como las espinas y otras amarguras nos hieren a cada paso que damos. Yo… también estoy exhausto. Tengo miedo más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. No he sido un buen compañero para los que me acompañan en mi camino… Yo no tengo perdón, pero lo pido. En especial a ti. Quiero que sepas lo especial que eres para mí, lo mucho que te necesito y lo mal que estaría si te vas… Tengo una petición para ti._

Karin le miraba con un nuevo brillo en los ojos. Como esas primeras ocasiones que la sujetaba entre sus brazos con dulzura infinita y le decía que jamás la dejaría ir. Cuando le murmuraba al oído que sonriera, que se veía más guapa con esa curva de brillantes perlas en su rostro. De la suerte que poseía al tenerla en su día a día. De aquella primera vez que le dijo lo bien que le sentaba el rojo y sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata para comprobarlo. Cuánto la quería… No, **más** que eso. _Mucho_ _ **más**_ **.**

 _—Quiero estar a tu lado. Que si me pierdo más, que sea contigo —añadió atrevido._

Ella pegó su frente con la suya. Respiró lentamente la dulzura de su aliento.

 _—¿Te das cuenta que es una apuesta arriesgada? Una donde es un todo o nada… ¿Crees que yo podría entregarme totalmente… de nuevo? —respondió la pelirroja en una tonada irónica._

 _Era su último sistema de defensa, comprendió el rubio._

 _—Inténtalo._

 _—No sé._

 _—Inténtalo —insistió._

 _—Naruto…_

 _—Te amo._

 _—¿Por cuánto tiempo…? —esas lágrimas volvían a intentar apagar sus ojos de fuego._

La brillante rosa roja extendía sus espinas para protegerse.

Él suspiró en una renovada frustración. Era su culpa. ¿Cuánto la había lastimado? Ella nunca había dicho nada. Se molestaba con él, le recriminaba por sus malas acciones, pero nunca mostraba _**lo mucho** que le hería_. Siempre fuerte, poco a poco, su muralla de fuerte granito se había derrumbado. Ahora mostraba a la mujer.

 _—No quiero perder tu encanto, tu calidez, no quiero perderte. Esa es mi petición, Naruto —exclamó finalmente._

Le abrazó, como nunca antes había estrechado a otro ser humano entre sus brazos. Le besó con la furia de la impotencia y la necesidad de devorarse entre sí. Queriendo imprimir en el alma del otro su recuerdo, rozaron su piel con suavidad y deseo. Entrelazaron sus manos para guiarse en esa senda exquisita y placentera de la pasión exacerbada. Se reconocieron en el otro, se aceptaron y sellaron su humilde promesa. Por una noche más, estarían entre las sábanas de una devoción carnal apresurada.

 _Ninguno quería dejar ir al otro, eso era evidente. La vida, la fría e inmisericorde vida sería quien dictaminaría si permanecerían juntos. Mientras su tiempo llegaba, disfrutarían la dulzura y la inocencia de creer en el amor eterno._

Karin estiró su brazo para rodear su torso con mayor firmeza. Naruto bajó su rostro para hundirse en la deliciosa esencia de su pelo carmesí.

—¿Eres feliz conmigo? —volvió a repetir, su eco resonó en la habitación.

—Como nunca lo he sido... —en un dulce susurro íntimo llegó a su oído—. Déjame dormir.

El corazón se le llenó de orgullo y gozo. La dejaría dormir, él no podría. Se sentía más vivo que nunca.

Su celular empezó a vibrar, mensaje tras mensaje se apareció en la pantalla. Había olvidado apagarlo entre las caricias y los besos de bienvenida. Lo alcanzó con la mano que le quedaba libre y lo apagó como pudo. Los fantasmas que le acechaban podrían atormentarlo el día siguiente. Odiaba que perturbaran su único lugar para descansar. Volvería a su vida después de una noche más a su lado. Por ahora, sólo quería perderse en ella.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **The End (?)**

* * *

 **N/A:**

Cambié unas cuantas cosas de las que no estaba del todo satisfecha. Gracias por sus comentarios señalando cuánto les gustó o señalando las áreas de oportunidad para mejorar esta pequeña historia.

Lo dejé un tanto abierto porque, quizá, así es la vida de un infiel. O porque luego regrese con un epílogo. Lo primero que me parezca lo más lógico y satisfactorio para este fanfic. Naruto y Karin tienen tanto qué ofrecer al otro...


End file.
